


Like secret codes, we can’t escape

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrambi gli hanno smosso dentro cose profonde, che non sapeva nemmeno di poter provare. Entrambi – ognuno a proprio modo e con motivazioni completamente differenti – lo hanno eccitato all'inverosimile, facendo pressione sulla sua zona erogena più sensibile: il cervello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like secret codes, we can’t escape

Non è il suo tipo di esercizio mentale preferito, ma a volte anche Sherlock si perde a pensare alla propria vita in prospettiva, a cosa è cambiato nel corso degli anni. Del resto, sarebbe difficile non farlo, visto che, nel giro di poco più di una dozzina di mesi, gli sono successe più cose che in un intero decennio. Prima di tutto e tutti c'è stato John, che gli ha mostrato cosa vuol dire avere un buon amico sul quale poter fare affidamento sempre, cosa vuol dire non essere soli. Poi, è arrivato tutto il resto, e Sherlock ha capito che ci sono altri modi per mandare via la noia, oltre i cadaveri e la cocaina.  
  
Ed è qui che entrano in gioco Jim Moriarty e Irene Adler.  
  
Nonostante a Sherlock piaccia ancora meno pensare a cose come i "sentimenti", dopo aver conosciuto Moriarty e Irene, uno a distanza di pochi mesi dall'altra, ha dovuto per forza affrontare parti della propria personalità che aveva sempre bollato come "noiose" e "poco interessanti". Entrambi gli hanno smosso dentro cose profonde, che non sapeva nemmeno di poter provare. Entrambi – ognuno a proprio modo e con motivazioni completamente differenti – lo hanno eccitato all'inverosimile, facendo pressione sulla sua zona erogena più sensibile: il cervello.  
  
E poi... e poi niente: Irene ha dovuto nascondersi («Ci vediamo in giro» le ha detto, l'ultima volta che si sono visti, cercando di suonare casuale e quasi disinteressato) e Moriarty è sicuramente là fuori, da qualche parte, a causare la metà dei crimini di Londra e a gestire chissà quanti altri traffici sommersi. E lui è lì, con questa sensazione di incompletezza che è decisamente più fastidiosa della noia.  
  
Ci sono giorni, in cui non ha nulla da fare, che spende pensando a loro in ogni momento di veglia. A volte insieme, a volte singolarmente. Si chiede dove siano, cosa facciano, perché le cose divertenti debbano durare così poco (e, allo stesso modo, le persone). Poi si ripete che è meglio mantenere lo _status quo_ , perché Irene adesso è al sicuro (non la rivedrà mai più, ma almeno nessuno potrà farle del male, il pensiero dovrebbe bastargli) e Moriarty... beh, c'è solo da essergli grati se non si fa sentire, visto quello che è in grado di causare, quando decide di muoversi. Sono tutte cose che, razionalmente, sa benissimo. Eppure...  
  
Eppure nemmeno lui – per quanto gli piacerebbe – riesce a essere razionale al cento per cento. Se ne parlasse con qualcuno, magari con John, questo qualcuno gli direbbe che sono pensieri normali, che denotano che anche lui, nonostante sembri anelare all'esatto opposto, è umano. Certo, i soggetti in questione sono tutt'altro che ordinari, ma, del resto, neanche lui lo è.  
  
Parlarne con qualcuno è l'ultima cosa che vuole fare, perché verbalizzare rende le cose peggiori, le fa diventare reali. E quando qualcosa è reale è difficile cacciarlo via, quindi è molto meglio rifugiarsi nel non-detto.  
  
Anche se questo non-detto ti viene a far visita durante le ore di sonno, portando con sé tutta una serie di reazioni non desiderate. A volte si sveglia con le mutande bagnate e appiccicose ed è una cosa che non gli capitava da anni: dall'adolescenza, per la precisione, da prima che imparasse a controllare certi impulsi, prima che li classificasse come "non basilari". A volte si ricorda cos'ha sognato, altre volte no. A volte sogna Irene, altre volte Moriarty. Non li sogna mai insieme e, comunque, non dura mai abbastanza e non è mai realistico: c'è sempre qualcosa che gli fa capire che, no, quella, non è la veglia.  
  
Poi, però, ci sono le giornate in cui l'unica via di fuga dalla noia e dal senso di incompletezza sembra essere la droga, quelle giornate lente e vuote che sembrano volersi riempire solo di pensieri inconcludenti e inutili, pensieri che dovrebbero avere solo le persone banali, e in cui le sue narici si riempiono di polvere bianca per scacciare via le fastidiose elucubrazioni.  
  
Ed è in quei giorni che i sogni sono vividi e il confine fra dimensione onirica e reale si assottiglia così tanto da risultare invisibile anche per Sherlock.  
  
  
  
Apre gli occhi e c'è qualcuno che si muove sopra la sua erezione e qualcun altro che spinge in mezzo alle gambe. È buio pesto, non riesce a vedere nulla.  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Apre gli occhi e c'è un po' di luce lunare che filtra dalla finestra. Moriarty si muove sopra di lui, le mani appoggiate sul suo petto. Sui fianchi dell'altro ci sono due mani femminili, dalle unghie laccate di rosso. Irene sbuca da dietro la spalla di Jim, Sherlock vede il suo corpo ondeggiare, sente qualcosa scivolare ritmicamente in mezzo alle proprie natiche, il piacere che arriva come una fiammata, irradiandosi da due delle zone più sensibili al resto del suo corpo. Ma c'è stato qualcosa prima, non è iniziato tutto così. Un attimo, qualcosa prima deve esserci stato per forza, perché l'ultima cosa che ricorda è che era a letto e si stava per addormentare, non può essersi svegliato così.  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Irene è seduta alla sua sinistra, sul letto, e gli sventola sotto il naso una cosa colorata, di plastica. «Sai cos'è?» gli domanda, strusciandogli la punta dell'oggetto sotto il naso. Lui la scaccia con la mano, ma lei insiste, sorridendo affilata come un pugnale. «Si chiama dildo. Lo posso agganciare a un'imbracatura, a uno _strap-on_ , e dopo posso scoparti come se fossi un uomo. Che ne dici?»  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
  
«Sai, Sherlock,» gli dice una voce, questa volta maschile e proveniente dalla parte destra del letto. ( _Apre gli occhi_ ). Sherlock la riconoscerebbe fra mille – quel tono, quell'accento, quel modo di pronunciare il suo nome – così come riconoscerebbe la sensazione di pericolo che la mera presenza dell'altro ha portato nella stanza. «Stavamo litigando su chi dovesse sverginarti. Una litigata di quelle pesanti, credo che questa stronza mi abbia pure rotto un labbro o qualcosa del genere, vuoi sentire il sapore del sangue?» gli si avvicina alla bocca e Sherlock lo allontana, mettendogli una mano sulla faccia, spingendolo via. «Oh, cambierai idea. Comunque stavamo litigando e poi, nulla, mi è venuta un'idea geniale: potevamo farlo insieme. Prenderti entrambe le tue verginità. Del resto cosa ti saresti aspettato dalla mente più brillante del mondo, tesoro?»  
  
«In verità non è andata proprio così,» obietta Irene, alla sua sinistra, sbuffando. «Gli ho detto, testualmente: "Sherlock me lo faccio io, tu puoi farti scopare, se vuoi, visto che pare piacerti tanto".»  
  
«Beh, ci vuole comunque un genio per trasformare le tue volgarità in un piano.»  
  
«Non serve un "piano" per scopare qualcuno. Mi sa che a essere senza esperienza, qua, siete in due,» Irene sbuffa ancora, poi mette una mano sul petto di Sherlock. «Aiutami a spogliarlo, piuttosto.»  
  
Sherlock fa per opporsi, ma non riesce a muoversi. Qualcosa gli pulsa fra le gambe.  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Il calore che sente fra le gambe è qualcosa di insostenibile, ormai. È così forte che non riesce nemmeno più a pensare, e ciò è male, molto, molto male. Lo ha sempre detto che tutto ciò che non appartiene alla sfera del lavoro intellettuale è una futile distrazione, e adesso ne ha la prova. E allora perché non vuole che tutto quel piacere smetta?  
  
Apre gli occhi. La mano di Irene è stretta attorno all'erezione di Moriarty e lo tocca a tempo con le spinte d'entrambi – il pollice dall'unghia laccata di rosso a volte passa sulla punta dell'uccello dell'altro, che geme e si contrae attorno a Sherlock, strizzandogli fuori dalla gola suoni che non sapeva nemmeno di poter emettere.  
  
Sherlock vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi, ma non riesce a staccare lo sguardo dallo spettacolo che ha davanti. E, per una volta, il suo interesse non è meramente scientifico, ma si sente coinvolto in tutto e per tutto – non solo fisicamente – con quello che sta accadendo. Quando Irene piega la testa di Moriarty di lato per baciarlo in bocca con la lingua, i denti e tutto, Sherlock si ritrova a leccarsi le labbra e a domandarsi come dev'essere. Ma non fa in tempo ad allungare una mano per tirare giù qualcuno – qualcuno a caso, perché li desidera entrambi – che il piacere, gonfiatosi fino a quel momento come una bolla di sapone, esplode fra le sue gambe e Sherlock è costretto a chiudere gli occhi perché, no è davvero troppo e non ce la fa e, oh, oh, oh, ci sono intere costellazioni impresse sull'interno delle sue palpebre, adesso.  
  
Riapre gli occhi ed è nel suo letto, da solo, la luce fredda dell'alba che filtra dalla finestra. Si sente tutto appiccicaticcio e ha freddo. Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per rendersi conto che era solo un sogno e che ha calciato via le coperte.  
  
Si alza e si butta addosso la vestaglia, dirigendosi verso il bagno per una doccia. Si sente ridicolo. E ripetersi che lui non c'entra nulla, che è il suo subconscio a fargli sognare cose del genere, non aiuta per niente. Il suo subconscio appartiene a lui, non a qualcun altro, quindi è _lui_ a sentirsi ridicolo. Si dice che ha bisogno di un qualche nuovo caso, e al più presto, perché quando la sua mente inizia a stagnare si inceppa e gli gioca brutti scherzi.  
  
Si spoglia completamente e apre l'acqua della doccia, aspettando che diventi bollente. Scottarsi la pelle è proprio ciò che gli serve per mandare via quella stupida sensazione, quello stupido formicolio che gli parte da in mezzo alle gambe per salire su, su, su e mandargli il cervello in fiamme. Classifica certe cose come "noiose" e "poco interessanti", quindi, le spinge a forza in fondo alla propria persona insieme a una serie di altre sensazioni che, nel corso degli anni, ha bollato come "inutili" e "non basilari", e continua a lavarsi, sfregandosi la pelle quasi con violenza.  
  
Nonostante tutto, però, l'ombra di due paia di mani continua a rimanere sulla sua pelle, come un tocco fantasma che non vuole smetterla di infestarlo.


End file.
